


Selling Point

by Koalolive



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Biting, Cunnilingus, DFAB reader, Embarrassment, Fellatio, Flirty Mettaton, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Porn With Plot, Reader Is Not Frisk, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, robot dick, so much fucking teasing, vibrating fingers, well what even is plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koalolive/pseuds/Koalolive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You work the graveyard shift at a 24-hour fast food joint, and a certain celebrity robot stops in for a quick pick-me-up which entails him ordering half the menu. </p>
<p>What happens when he comes to your apartment so he can apologize for his unprofessional behavior?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Reader is DFAB. No gendered pronouns are used, but breasts are described and vaginal sex is described)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selling Point

  The time was exactly 2:37am, and you paced back and forth behind the counter, dreading working the graveyard shift at this fast food chain restaurant. It wasn't one of those open till three in the morning, no, it was one of those horrible 24 hour places. Since you needed the money, you always picked up any shift you could, and considering no one ever wanted to work graveyard hours, you were usually the go-to person for them. 

   Since it was a weeknight, Tuesday, er, early Wednesday morning to be exact, it wasn't all that busy. You were usually able to get away with some light sketching or songwriting, but today just  _ had _ to be the day that you snagged the wrong bag to take to work. You  _ could  _ risk it and try to write on your phone, but your boss was breathing down your neck with security cameras in every nook and cranny. You could also try to talk to your co-workers, but the two cooks were the biggest fuckboys to walk the face of the earth and would probably attempt to flirt with you, as was their nature. 

  You were in the midst of thinking about how hungry you were, wondering if it would be worth the stomach ache later to buy a burger or some fries (God forbid if you could eat anything for free), when the bell above the door chimed, notifying the restaurant of their first patron within the last hour and a half. When you glanced up to issue the standard greeting, you saw someone you never would have thought would walk into a place like this, let alone at 3 am. It was the robot celebrity that went by the name of Mettaton. Your eyes followed him as he slowly made his way over to the counter, and he looked exhausted. 

  It took a moment for the star struck feeling to fade and you cleared your throat, greeting him. “Um, welcome. May I take your order?” 

  You watched his face tilt up to look at the menu hanging above your head. He lifted a hand and rubbed his visible eye, smearing some of his already smudged makeup in the process. A yawn escaped his lips as his eye scanned the menu. 

  You examined his face curiously as his attention wasn't directed at you. Did robots actually need to yawn? 

  “Can I get a small of numbers one through five, hold the pickles, no drinks with those, a ten piece nugget with extra honey mustard on the side and two large strawberry shakes?” he asked, his voice was quick and to the point, but almost forced somehow. 

  Slightly taken aback by the sheer amount of food he was ordering, you continued to punch everything into the machine. It was likely he was on a food run for a group of people or something. “Will… That be it?” 

  He answered with a nod of his head. 

  “For here or to go?” 

  “Go.”

  Yep, a food run. You nodded and punched a few more things into the machine. “Your total is $68.79, will that be cash or card?” 

  The robot was already looking through his wallet as he answered. “Cash.” And before you knew it, the bills were being shoved into your face. 

  You gently took the bills from his gloved fingertips and looked at what he gave you; four 20 dollar bills. You silently exhaled in relief, glad that you didn’t need to try to explain to him that the company was unable to take bills larger than $100. Tilting your head downwards, you pressed a single button, causing the register to open and the order was sent to the back where your teenage coworkers were, (you were pretty sure the both of them said something along the lines of ‘what the fuck’ in response to the order). Rummaging through the cash register, you got all of his change. Glancing up to him, you saw he was just kind of looking downward, zoning out. You gently cleared your throat to get his attention. “So, $11.21 is your change.”

  He glanced up to meet your gaze. “Oh, thank you.” he replied, holding out his hand to take the money and his receipt.

  You first handed him the bills and receipt, then went to place the change on top, but he moved his hand, causing the change to fall to the floor; two dimes and a penny. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry.” On impulse, you rushed out from behind the counter and got down to a knee to pick up the change. 

  Mettaton had gone down as well, at the same exact time, causing his head to collide with yours. 

  Upon the collision, you winced and fell back, landing upon your rear. 

  “Oh dear, what a mess.” Mettaton spoke up. 

  As you rubbed your head, you looked up to him, seeing an apologetic smile on his face.

  “I apologize dear, I’m not exactly all here right now.” he said, gesturing to his head in a twirling motion as he got to his feet. “My battery is extremely low and I’m a little ways from home so I stopped here for a pick me up.” Extending a hand to you, he chuckled softly. “Please excuse my behavior.” 

  With the hand that wasn’t rubbing your head, you gently took his outstretched one, being pulled to your feet. “Uh, um, it’s fine.” you replied. 

  “Are you sure?” he asked. 

  You nodded as he let go of your hand, pausing a moment before knowing what to say. “Oh, uh, please take a seat if you’d like, it’ll be a while for your food to get done.” 

  The robot then put a hand to his temple, rubbing it a bit. “Right, I forgot that ends up happening when I order so much.” 

  ‘So he’s done something like this before?’ you thought. Walking around to the other side of the counter, you got an idea. “Um, since the fries are already made, I can give you those while you wait for everything else.” 

  Pulling his head away from his hand, his eye locked with yours. “Oh hon, that would be lovely.” 

  Nodding, you went over to the tray with the batch of fries that had surprisingly only been sitting there for the last 20 minutes or so, and put all of them into a bag for him. You turned back to where he stood and handed the bag to him. 

  He nodded his thanks and removed one of his gloves, stuffing it into a pocket as he went over to the nearest table and took a seat, shoving fries into his mouth. 

  You couldn’t help but crack a smile before turning away to check the progress of his order in the back. It was going at a steady pace but you wanted things to go along at least a little faster, considering Mettaton was a celebrity and all, so you decided to take care of putting his strawberry milkshakes into cups. 

  It took a little less than 10 more minutes before all of the celebrities food was finished and stuffed into paper bags. You placed them on the counter and cleared your throat. “Your food is all set.”

  Mettaton looked up from his cell phone and in that moment, was licking salt from his fingertips. Pulling his hand from his mouth, he responded. “Oh, thank you.” He rose from his seat and made his way over to the counter, picking up the bags. 

  “Have a good night.” you said with a wave. 

  “And you as well...” he nodded, then paused and leaned over to you a bit. 

  You furrowed your brow in confusion. 

  He said your name softly, eyeing the pin on your chest as the corner of his mouth curled up ever so slightly.

  Hearing your name roll off his tongue made heat rise to your cheeks. ‘Wait a second, did he just smirk?’ you thought, watching him turn his back to you, making his way toward the exit. Your eyes followed him as he climbed into the backseat of a slick, black car, and as it drove off. 

 

~~~

 

  Glancing at your watch, you exhaled in relief to know that your shift was going to end in about 15 minutes. It was almost midnight, two days after the whole ‘Mettaton’ thing and you were still trying to figure out of the whole thing was actually real or not. You thought it was all some hunger induced hallucination, but your co-workers’ testimony confirmed it was actually real. 

  Handing a stoned group of monsters their bags, you went back over to your normal spot behind the first cash register. Picking up the small book you had been reading, but you didn’t get very far before the chime of the door’s bell sounded through the lobby. Your eyes shifted up from the text and to your surprise, the very robot from two nights ago was walking toward the counter. No, not just walking, strutting, and completely full of pep, nothing like the last time he was there. 

  Swallowing dryly, you asked. “C-Can I help you?” 

  “Oh, you most certainly can, darling.” he smiled. “You and you alone.”

  “M-Me?” you asked, pointing to yourself.

  He nodded, dramatically placing a hand to his chest. “I wanted to deeply apologize for the way I behaved two nights ago.” 

  “Um… why?” you asked with a tilt of your head. “You didn’t misbehave at all.”

  “Oh but I did! I ordered so much food and then I had to go and headbutt you.” he replied with a frown. 

  “Well… um… You’re a customer, so I’m contractually obligated to oblige to your needs, and well, this  _ is _ a restaurant so I couldn’t just deny your order. Oh and, well, you didn’t headbutt me per say, our heads just kinda happened to collide at an inopportune time.” you shrugged.

  Mettaton was completely speechless for a moment, his visible eye that was fixated on you blinked a couple times before he regained his composure and spoke again. “Well, nonetheless dear, I want to pay any medical bills that you may have gotten after our little collision.” he said as he reached into the small purse dangling from his wrist.

  You put up your hands defense. “Oh, no, you think I got a concussion or something from that? No, I’m totally fine, really. I just have a little bump is all, really.”

  Looking up from his purse, he paused. “Oh…”

  “Really, you don’t owe me anything, I swear.” you replied, lowering your hands. 

  “Are you sure? I just don’t want anything unsettled.” 

  “I promise.” you nodded. “Now, is that all you came for, or would you like to order something?” you asked, gesturing to the menu above their head.

  “Oh… well… Maybe just a strawberry shake then? A medium, please.” 

  You nodded and pressed a couple buttons. “Will that be all?”

  He nodded in response.

  “$2.15, please.”  

  He handed them a five dollar bill.

  You gently took it from him, your fingers touching for a brief moment, causing a small static shock to pass between the two of you.

  “Oh, sorry dear.” 

  “N-No, it’s okay.” you replied, a slight blush lingered on your cheeks as you got him his change. You gently cleared your throat and got his change out of the register. “Y-Your change is $2.85.” 

  He held his hand out once more and you placed his change and receipt into it, none of the coins falling to the ground this time. Mettaton chuckled gently. 

  Your eyes shifted up to him. 

  “I’m glad nothing dropped this time.”

  You nodded in agreement and turned away, putting his milkshake into a cup for him. As you did, one of your co-workers came in for her next shift. 

  “Hey friendo, as soon as you’re all done, you can get a move on, I can take it from here.”

  You glanced over your shoulder to her as she passed. “Oh, thank god, my feet are killing me, I really wish I didn’t have to walk home.”

  “I wish I could give you a ride.” she frowned. 

  You shrugged as they put the lid onto the milkshake and walked over to the counter. “You’re all set.” you smiled at Mettaton who had just looked up from his cellphone. 

  “Holy fuck, t-thats, d-dude, t-that’s Mettaton!” she screeched. 

  You glanced over to her and gave her a simple nod. “Yeah, I know, you don’t need to shout.”

  “Are you a fan, dear?”

  You looked over to see Mettaton smiling sweetly at her, obviously loving the attention. 

  “Y-Yeah! A-A huge fan! C-Can I have your autograph? Please??” she squealed.

  “Oh but of course~” he cooed, pulling a pink glitter pen practically out of nowhere. 

  You knew this was going to take forever, so you set the celebrities milkshake on the counter and squeezed by their coworker, grabbing your book so you could leave. 

  You continued and made your way to the break room and punched out, proceeded to take off your apron and shove it into a locker. Reaching in, you pulled out your coat and put it on as you shoved your book into your backpack, then slung it over a shoulder. You proceeded to make Your way out the back door of the restaurant and make your way toward the front to the sidewalk so you could make the trek home. It was freezing out, almost 20 degrees or something like that, and you weren’t looking forward to the half hour walk. You were too busy looking down, trying to find your jacket pockets, to realize someone was walking out of the fast food joint and collided with the person’s rock hard body. 

  “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorr-” when you looked up, it was the very person you had been talking to not even 10 minutes ago. 

  “Hello darling, didn’t think I’d be bumping into you out here.” the celebrity chuckled. 

  “Oh, um, hi… again.” you replied. 

  “Heading home?” he asked.

  You nodded. “Mmhmm.”

  “And where is home?”

  You simply pointed with a hand the direction. 

  “If you don’t mind me asking, were you saying about how you had to walk home, dear? Surely it isn’t too far.”

  “It’s… close by.” Yeah, close by in relative to the city 10 miles away. Well, really you shouldn’t be complaining, considering if you knew where this was going, you were going to be offered a ride home.

  “Would you like a ride? Get out of this cold weather?”

  Yep, there it is. “Oh, no, it’s fine.”

  “No, really, I insist.” he smiled. 

  You glanced away, if you looked at his face any longer, you knew you were going to be a complete puddle in mere minutes. “I don’t want to be any trouble.”

  “What? No, you’re not a trouble at all, I’m headed in that direction as well, and even if I weren’t it’d still be alright.” 

  “Okay… if you say so.” you replied hesitantly. 

  Mettaton walked over to the black car he left in the previous time, and opened the back door, beckoning you over with the hand that held his milkshake. “C’mon dear.”

  You took a deep breath and walked over, taking your backpack off before getting in, and slid onto the cool, leather seat. 

  “Scoot over, dear.” 

  You nodded and proceeded to scoot over to the other side, then buckled in. 

  Mettaton climbed in and shut the door, then reached forward and whispered something to his driver, the driver then proceeded to hand Mettaton their cellphone on the maps setting. Mettaton then handed the phone to you and smiled. “Put in your address, sweetie. 

  You nodded and began to type in the address for your apartment, wondering whether or not Mettaton used pet names because that was just his thing, or if he actually forgot people’s names and used them instead. Once your address was in, saying it would take about 7 minutes to get to your home, you handed the cellphone back to Mettaton. 

  “Thanks, hon.” he nodded, handing the phone back to his driver. He then sat back and clipped on his seatbelt. Once that was done, the car began moving and Mettaton took a long sip from his straw. 

  You kept your head straight and side eyed him as he did, a small smile sat on your lips.

  “Hm? What are you smiling about, dear?” Mettaton asked. 

  Your mouth immediately went back to it's stoic state. “Nothing.”

  “Aw, c’mon, tell me.”

  “There’s nothing to tell you.” You replied.

  “Aw,” your name escaped his lips in the form of a whine. “C’mon~” 

  Oh, guess he did remember your name afterall. You looked over to him and just shrugged. “I just think that society’s view on celebrities is skewed I guess. Like, yeah, you’re famous and all, but, you’re still a normal guy, I mean apart from being a robot. Like, you enjoy simple things, like milkshakes, and go to fast food resturants, society puts the rich and famous up on a silver platter, thinking that their some high and mighty gods that would never step off anything that isn’t a red carpet lined cloud. And, well, they’re just normal, down to earth kinda people, well, I guess depending on the celebrity.” 

  There was a pause and you immediately felt embarrassed going on a rant like that, you turned away and buried the bottom half of your face into your jacket collar. “Oh my god, I didn’t mean to go on such a tangent.” 

  A chuckle escaped the robots lips, and a moment later, it turned into a hearty laugh. 

 You lifted your head and looked over to him, watching him laugh and wipe what might have been an oil tear from the corner of his eye. 

  “Wow, darling, you sure are something.”

  “Is that… good?’ you asked.

  He nodded, smiling brightly. “It is.” 

  You giggled softly and glanced down at their lap. 

  A little while longer passed and the car pulled up to your apartment complex. 

  “Is this the right place?” Mettaton asked.

  “Yeah.” You then went to open the door, but before you knew it, the door was being opened by the driver. “Oh, thank you.” you nodded, climbing out of the car. 

  Mettaton slid over and took your place, leaning out a little bit “Which one’s yours?”

  “Huh?” You turned to him. “Oh, um, that one on the third floor, with the fairy lights hanging in the window.” you replied, pointing to the window lined with pink and purple lights. 

  “How precious.” 

  You felt a light blush paint your cheeks and you nodded. “Thank you for the ride, sir.”

  “Wha- sir? No no no, please darling. First name basis. Well I mean as if I had any other name.” he smiled. “Just Mettaton is fine.”

  “Well thank you, Mettaton.” you nodded again, feeling the blush grow a bit deeper (if he mentioned it, you could just blame it on the cold).

  “No trouble at all.” he smiled. “Have a good evening.”

  “You too.” you waved. 

  The driver shut the door and nodded to you before getting into the car as well. 

  You made your way over to the door, listening to the car drive away behind you. 

~~~

  About a week and a half later it was another graveyard day, and you sat down at a chair you had pulled behind the register, finishing the book you had started a couple weeks ago. It was currently 2:35 in the morning and you just wanted to lay down. 

  You heard the door ding and looked up, seeing the robot sauntering in. Mettaton had made it his routine, he’d head back to the city late in the evening after a day of filming whatever it was he was doing, and would stop by every day, whether it be for half the menu, or just a strawberry milkshake. 

  “Morning, Mettaton.” you smiled, standing up.

  “Helloooo~ sweetheart.” he chanted. As soon as he got to the counter, he leaned forward, putting his elbows down and resting his chin on his hands. “And aren’t we looking extra cute tonight~”

  You had studied his various states of being; exhausted, drowsy, half full, and completely charged. Whenever he was exhausted, he’d be nearly unresponsive, practically like the first time you met him. Drowsy he would get very flirty, but it had only happened once before. Half full and completely charged were practically the same, responsive and his normal, flamboyant self. 

  “What?” you furrowed their brow. 

  “You, I mean you darling. You’re looking especially adorable this fine evening.” he replied, reaching up and booping your nose with a gloved finger.

  Yep, he was drowsy alright. Pushing his hand away gently, you asked “Okay, okay, what would you like to eat?” 

  “Are you on the menu?” he smirked.

  Even though it was the tiredness talking, you couldn’t help the blush that rose to your cheeks. “N-No, Mettaton, I’m not on the menu.” 

  “Fine.” he pouted. “My regular.”

  You put his extensive order into the machine and you heard the boys curse in the back. 

  “Now honey.” 

  You looked up, and not realizing that he had stood up straight, his face was inches from yours. “Y-Yes?”

  “Can you tell management to put your name on the menu? Cause I’d love to eat you up.” he smirked.

  Heat engulfed your face and you looked down. “N-No, Mettaton. Now, that’ll be $68.79.” you replied, holding up your hand to take his payment. You then felt a plastic card placed into it, and without looking up, swiped it. A moment later, you handed him the card and the receipt, still not looking up. You then felt Mettaton take your hand, and finally looking up, Mettaton was placing a kiss on it. 

  “M-Mettaton?” you blushed. 

  “Yes, princess?” he replied, his lips against your hand as his eyes shifted to meet yours. 

  “C-C-Can I have my hand back, p-please?” you stuttered. 

  “What if I don’t want to?” he asked, pulling his mouth away.

  “T-Then you won’t be getting any milkshakes.”

  As soon as those words left your lips, he immediately let go. 

  You turned around and quickly shuffled over to pour his milkshakes into cups. This is way more forward than the other time he was drowsy, the other time he was only saying endearing things. But now, he was practically trying to seduce you. Once finished, you put the tops on his cups and went over to the counter, setting the milkshakes down. “Here you go.” 

  “Thank you, dearest.” he smiled charmingly. 

  “O-Of course.” you replied, still looking down. 

  Suddenly, you felt a finger beneath your chin, and it tilted your head upwards. Mettaton had sly smirk painted on his lips.

  “C-Can I help you?” you asked nervously. 

  “Just looking at your adorable face.” he said softly, proceeding to run a thumb over your bottom lip. 

  You swallowed dryly and inhaled sharply, then pulled away. “I-I-I-I’m going to check on your food!” you stammered, quickly making your way to the back. 

  Thank the heavens that it actually was almost ready, and you helped the boys put the food into bags. Once that was all set, you quickly scurried over to the counter, setting the bags down, not looking up to him. “Y-You’re all set.” 

  “Oh, thank you, honey.” he replied, taking the bags and milkshakes. 

  “H-Have a good evening.” you stammered.

  “Oh darling, let me see your lovely face before I depart.” he cooed.

  Swallowing hard, you looked up to meet his gaze, because knowing if you didn’t comply, your boss would give you a stern lecture for not obeying the customer. 

  He smiled sweetly, “Ta-ta.” He then turned on his heel and made his way toward the door, sauntering out and into the night, leaving in his slick, black car. 

~~~

  The following evening was your first day off in weeks, well, it couldn't really be called a ‘day’ off, considering it was another graveyard shift. But, all things considered, you were practically nocturnal now due to work. 

   Glancing over to a table beside your bed, the digital clock illuminated the time 11:19pm, but you practically just woke up 15 or so minutes ago, so no way we're you going back to bed. You rolled over to the other side of your bed and picked up your phone, seeing a text from a friend, telling you to go to some link. Absentmindedly, you did, but to your surprise, the web page opened up to a seductive photo set of a certain celebrity robot in various 50’s pin-up girl style photos. This wouldn't have been a problem if they were sent to you at any other time, but considering just the night prior the robot had been mercilessly flirting with you, well, you were completely flustered. The photos weren't even all that lewd, but the fact that you were personally ‘victimized’ by this robot, it had you beyond embarrassed to see him in this state. 

  Not realizing until this very moment, you felt your legs rubbing together gently and promptly stopped. No way would you get off to this robot… but you did have to get off to something, since work made it nearly impossible for you to have any time to yourself. Trying to think of absolutely anything else, your mind wandered in every direction you could think of for something arousing, but everything ultimately went back to Mettaton. 

  “Oh, fuck it.” you cursed under your breath. 

  Your legs went back to rubbing against one another and you gently lifted your tee shirt off. Sitting up, you pulled your bra off and tossed it to the side, then fell back into your mountain of pillows. Feeling your nipples harden from the cold, your hands gently slid up your stomach, your fingertips softly tracing circles around your nipples. Gently biting your bottom lip, you groped your breasts a bit and rubbed your stiffened nipples. One hand continued working a breast, whereas the other slowly snaked down between your legs, and into the shorts you were currently wearing. Closing your eyes, you couldn’t stop your mind from wandering, and it immediately went to Mettaton, imagining him doing these things to you. Gently, you slid a finger against your sex through the thin fabric of your panties, a breathy moan escaping your lips as you did. Starting softly, you rubbed yourself, picking up speed and force after every few moments. Not realizing it, you had rolled to your side and began slowly thrusting your hips a bit as you rubbed. But, as you were about to slide your hand into your panties, you heard a quick knocking at the door. 

  “Shit.” you cursed softly. 

  Pulling your hands out of your shorts, you sat up and took a deep breath. Maybe it was your weird neighbor who was out of olive oil again and needed to borrow some, but why would he need it at 11:30 at night. You shook your head and got to your feet, wobbling a bit due to what you were just doing. Bending over, you picked up a sweatshirt from the floor and slid it on, making sure to zip it up enough to be able to fool someone into thinking you were wearing something beneath it. As you made your way over to the door, there were a few more knocks. 

  “Jesus, hold your horses.” you replied as you unlocked the deadbolt. You opened the door, scratching the back of your head. “Do you even know what time-”

  Standing in front of you, was the robot you were just in the middle of masturbating to, holding a small bouquet of flowers. He was smiling sweetly down at you. He then cleared his throat before speaking. “I know it’s late, but I was hoping to catch you at work, I didn’t know you had the night off.” 

  “O-Oh… what’s up?” you asked.

  “Darling, how I acted last night was completely uncalled for. I just sauntered in there, thinking I could do or say whatever I wanted, and, well, I’m sorry for that. I wanted to make it up to you but I wasn’t sure how, so for starters I brought you some flowers.” he rambled, then handed you the bouquet.

  “Oh, uh…” you looked down at the plants, then back up to him. “Y-You didn’t need to do this, really. I-It’s fine.” 

  “No, it’s not. What I did last night was nothing short of sexual harassment.” 

  You felt blood rush to your cheeks and looked away, hoping he couldn’t see. “M-Mettaton, it’s fine, I forgive you.” 

  “Are… Are you sure?” he asked.

  Still looking away, you nodded.

  “Dear, I’d feel better if you looked at me, to convince me that you’re sure, and not just saying it.” 

  Pausing, you forced yourself to look up at him and nod quickly. You couldn't bear to look at him too long, because if you did, there was a feeling that the wetness between your legs would only grow. 

  “Good.” he smiled. 

  You quickly tore your eyes away and looked down. “I-Is that it? D-Did you need anything else? Because if not, you can leave now.” 

  “Wha, leave? Surely you’ll invite me in, won’t you?”

  “I… I wasn’t planning on it, I was in the middle of something.” you replied, still not looking up at him.

  “Hm? What kind of something?” he asked.

  You felt your face grow insanely hot and swallowed dryly. “N-None of your business.”

  Out of your peripheral vision, you saw Mettaton lean down close to you, and you knew he was trying to stare you down. He then asked in a very low tone. “Dear, could you be sick or something? Your face looks very red.”

  “D-Don’t worry. I-I’m fine.” you stammered, but due to the inflection of his voice, you couldn’t help but grow even hotter. You shifted a bit where you stood and bit your bottom lip. “I… I’m gonna go put these into some water. I-I guess come in if you want, but I want you gone sooner rather than later.” you stammered, quickly turning around  and walking over to your small kitchenette to get away from him. 

  As you did, you heard Mettaton’s heels click into the room and the door shut behind him. You opened one of your wall cabinets, seeing the vase you usually used for flowers up on a high shelf. Extending an arm, you tried to reach it without grabbing a step stool, but even standing on the tips of your toes, you couldn’t.

  “Oh darling, let me help.” Mettaton spoke from behind you, walking over. 

  “No, it’s fine, I got- ah!” Suddenly, Mettaton’s body was pressed up against your back, and looking over your shoulder you saw him reaching up and grabbing the vase.

  “Here we are.” he said sweetly, setting the vase down on the counter.

  “T-Thanks.” you nodded, taking it over to the sink. Taking a deep breath as you turned the faucet on, you tried to calm down, but now all you could think of was Mettaton pressing his body up against you, and that caused your legs to shake a bit. Biting your bottom lip, you filled the vase up and once it was full, turned the faucet off putting the flowers into it, setting them down on the small table in your kitchen. 

  “Adorable.” Mettaton smiled. 

  You nodded in agreement, still biting your lip. 

  “Is something wrong, dear? You seem awfully nervous about something.” 

  “H-Huh? N-No, I’m fine.” you replied, waving a hand dismissively. Even though you told him this, all your mind was screaming was ‘Yes Mettaton, I am nervous about something! I don’t want you to find out I was just masturbating at the thought of you and that I’m uncomfortably aroused at the very sight of you right now!”

  Mettaton leaned down, getting close to your face, then proceeded to say in a teasing tone. “Are you sure~?”

  Your face grew even warmer and you turned your whole body away from him. “Y-Yes.”

  “But your face is so red. Are you sure you’re not sick?” he asked, then reached forward and placed a hand on your forehead. “You’re very warm.”

  You wanted nothing more than to move into his touch, but quickly pulled away instead, taking a step back. “I-I-I-I’m fine.”

  “You don’t sound fine.” he stated, taking a step forward to make up for you stepping back.

  “W-Well I am.” you stammered, taking another step backwards, your back pressing against the counter; there was nowhere left for you to go. But you couldn’t stop your dirty mind from wandering, imagining Mettaton picking you up, sitting you on the countertop, and spreading your legs, eating you out. With that vivid image in your mind, you couldn’t stop yourself from squirming where you stood, rubbing your legs together slightly. 

  But, you shouldn’t have done that, because before you knew it, you saw Mettaton’s visible eye scanning over your body, and a smirk painted his lips. “Oh, well well well. What have we here?”

  “W-What do you mean?” you asked.   
  “You’re not sick at all.” he said, taking a step, still smirking.

  “I-I know, I just told you that I-”

  He took another step, so close that he was almost completely up against you, and cut off what you were saying. “You’re aroused.”

  “W-W-What?” you stammered, no way were you going to admit he was right.

  “You know, aroused? Turned on, horny, hot and bothered-”

  “I-I know what it means! B-But i’m not a-aroused.” 

  “No?” he leaned down, getting to your eye level “But you’re squirming so much.” 

  “I… F-Fine! A-And what if I was… a-aroused?”

  “Well… I’d be curious to find out by what? Just by me showing up to your home unannounced? Or perhaps you were doing something inappropriate before I even showed up?”

  Swallowing hard, you turned your head away and mumbled something.

  “Hm? What was that dear?”

  “T-The latter.” you mumbled louder. 

  He chuckled softly. “What were you doing?” 

  You whipped your head straight to look at him, his face wasn’t even an inch from yours, and you were burning from both anger and embarrassment. “I-I’m not telling you!”

  “No?”

  “I-I mean… you could… probably assume.” you stammered.

  “I could, but I could also assume something you didn’t want me to.” he replied, standing upright. 

  “Huh?”

  “I could just go ahead an assume that you were touching yourself to the thought of me, when in actuality you were probably just watching porn or whatever normal humans do.”

  You didn’t say anything, you were too taken aback by the fact that Mettaton actually hit the nail on the head.

  “What was it then?” he smirked deviously.

  “J-Just assume whatever you want.”

  “Alright, well, darling, It’s been nice chatting,” he started, taking a step back and turning away. He began to strut toward the front door, swaying his hips as he walked “but I think I really should get going, you said you wanted me out of here sooner rather than later, did you not?”

  Your eyes followed his hips and then trailed up his back. Then, before you knew it, your body was acting on it's own. “No, wait, don’t go. I-I mean… Y-You don’t have to go, I really like your company and-”

  “Oh sweetheart.” he cut you off, looking over his shoulder.

  “H-Huh? 

  He turned around and walked back over to you, placing a finger under your chin. “You’re not suave in the slightest.” 

  You weren’t sure how to respond, but apparently the shaking of your legs did all the talking for you, because a moment later, Mettaton withdrew his finger from your chin and moved a strand of hair out of your face. 

  “Darling, won’t you tell me what you were doing earlier? Because if you do, maybe I’ll help finish you off.”

  You couldn’t believe what you were hearing, you felt your legs grow weaker and the sensation between your thighs grew. “I-”

  Even before you were able to get a word out, Mettaton cut you off. “Oh you poor little thing, too horny to even stand, lets get you into bed, shall we?” But he didn’t even wait for your response before he was dragging you toward the little alcove of your studio apartment where your bed was. He sat down and quickly pulled you with him.

  “M-Mettaton, wait.”

  “Hm?” 

  You nervously glanced down to your lap. “I… I know it seems like I want whatever is going to happen to, well, happen, and I think you do too? I don’t know, you’re giving me weird signals. But … I don’t want something to happen if it’s only going to be a one night thing. I’m not-”

  “Well who said it was going to be a one night thing?”

  “Huh?” you looked up to him. 

  “Honey, dear, I don’t want that either, I had the full intention of asking you out on a date when I showed up this evening.” he smiled sweetly. 

  “Oh… Wow, really?” 

  He nodded, but the sweet smile shifted to a sly smirk. “But tell me darling, what were you doing before I showed up?”

  “I-I… Y-You don’t need to know.” you replied, looking away. 

  “Darling, I know I don’t  _ need _ to, but I  _ want _ to. Just like how you want nothing more than for me to stop teasing you.” 

  You could just hear the smirk in his voice, and turning back to face him, he was. But, even though you felt completely vulnerable to the way he was acting and him being literal centimeters from your face, you suddenly felt a small stroke of confidence. “W-Well… Why are you acting all high and mighty? I know the only reason you’re doing this is because you want me to admit I was getting off to the thought of you, but why are you so certain?”

  Mettaton was taken aback by your comment, physically. His visible eye had widened, his eyebrow rose, and he had pulled away, but, that only lasted a moment before he began smirking again. “I never said I was completely certain, I only brought that up to tease you. But dear, this night isn’t going to go anywhere if you don’t give me a hint as to what you were doing before I showed up.”

  “S-So maybe I was… t-touching myself… Is that a good enough answer for you?” you replied, glancing down.

  He leaned in close, whispering. “What were you thinking about?”

  Your head stayed down, but your eyes glanced over to him. “What if… I don’t tell you?”

  Mettaton lifted a hand and brushed your hair away from your ear, and whispered again so you could feel the heat as he spoke. “I’ll just have to keep teasing you until it drives you insane.” 

  “You.”

  Mettaton pulled away, tilting his head to the side. “Hm? What?” 

  You looked up to him. “Y-You were right, okay! I-I was getting off to you!” 

  He smirked again. “All that denial, and look where it’s got you. How did I come to be the thing you were thinking about? Hm?” 

  Out of complete embarrassment, you turned your back to him. “I-I didn’t intend for it to turn out that way, it just kind of… happened. I only woke up around 11 or so, and my friend sent me some text to go to some link and I was kinda half asleep when I opened it and it took me to a photoset of you…”

  “Was it the 50’s style pin-up calendar for next year? Everyone’s been talking about it.”

  You paused a moment before answering. “Y-Yeah… A-And, well, since I’ve been so busy at work I haven’t had any… me time… and I was already still kinda flustered from our encounter last night and… and… then one thing lead to another and then you showed up… Are you happy now? Is this what you wanted to hear me say? Because- ah!” 

  You were suddenly cut off by feeling Mettaton’s arms quickly wrap around your waist and pull you to him. He leaned down and kissed into your still exposed neck. 

  “Darling, you telling me this makes me the happiest robot in the world.” he said softly into your ear. 

  “What?” you blushed. 

  “You caught my eye the moment I walked into that restaurant, and the thought of you pleasing yourself to me, makes me feel a whole lot less guilty about getting off to you.”

  You quickly looked over your shoulder to look at him. “Y-You’re just saying that! Y-You didn’t m-m-mastrbate thinking about me!” 

  “I did.” he smiled. “More than once.”

  You were completely embarrassed by his confession, but also insanely aroused by it. Your face was completely flushed and you tightly clenched your thighs together, biting your bottom lip. 

  “I couldn’t help myself, dear. Just the thought of your body pressed up against mine makes my fans go into overdrive.”

  You paused a moment, he was right, you heard and even felt his internal fans coming from within him, against your back. But you didn’t have a spare moment to think before you felt his lips against the nape of your neck. If at all possible, your face flushed even more, and you bit your bottom lip just a bit harder. 

  Mettaton then continued to kiss down the back of your neck, his lips trailing to the crook. As he kissed, his arms that were wrapped around your waist began to uncoil and a hand trailed up. 

  You assumed he was going to grope your chest, and so your stomach tightened in anticipation, but when his hand reached the zipper of your sweatshirt, you quickly brought your hand up to stop him. 

  Mettaton pulled his lips from your neck. “What's wrong?” 

  “Well… Um… Maybe wait before unzipping my sweatshirt.”

  “Hm? Why?” 

  You paused and swallowed dryly. “Well… I'm not wearing anything under it…”

  A moment passed before Mettaton responded with wrapping his arms around your waist again and pulling you into his lap, whispering hoarsely. “That's really hot, darling. Were you topless before I showed up?”

  You only nodded. 

  He smirked and went back to working the spot on your neck, kissing and sucking a bit, causing soft mewls to come from you. He sucked harder, licking the spot as he did, but he couldn't help himself and proceeded to gently bite you, curious to see your reaction. 

  You gasped softly, not expecting his teeth, but you oddly liked the sensation. You bit your bottom lip, squirming where you sat in his lap. 

  Smirking against your skin, he sucked and bit a little harder, causing a hickey to form. Hearing you wince softly he pulled his mouth away and watched you a moment as you rubbed your legs together. “You’re just desperate for my touch, aren't you?” 

  “S-Shut up.” you replied. 

  “Tsk tsk tsk, not the response I was looking for.” he replied, letting go of you and moving you off his lap. 

  You quickly turned around to see him climbing off the bed. “I don't think you wanna do that.” 

  “Hm? And why not?” he asked, glancing over his shoulder. 

  You couldn't believe you were doing this, but being so horny, you weren't exactly thinking straight. “Because then you won't get this.” 

  When Mettaton turned around to face you fully, you were slowly unzipping your hoodie. Fully unzipped, the fabric slowly fell from your shoulders, pooling around your hips. His eyes scanned your torso, starting from your collar, then trailing to your breasts, and down to your navel. He couldn't help but mutter “Fuck.” under his breath. His eyes trailed back up to your head, which was turned away and completely flushed. Mettaton stepped back over to the bed and climbed on. He used his index finger to turn your head to him. 

  “W-What?” you blushed. 

  “I just wanted to look at your face, darling.” he smiled, then leaned forward and placed his lips to yours. As you kissed, he wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you close to him, but you quickly pulled from the kiss and gasped sharply. 

  “What's wrong?” he looked at you nervously, hoping he didn't hurt you or anything. 

  “Y-Your chest plate is freezing.” you replied, covering your nipples with your hands. 

  He couldn't help but chuckle, then moved your hands out of the way. “Let me help with that.” 

  Mettaton then gently moved over you, causing you to lie down on your back. He softly kissed from your neck, down to between your breasts, taking each in his hands and groping softly. As he groped, he rubbed and gently pinched at your nipples, still kissing between your breasts. You moaned and winced softly, trembling under his touch, your half-lidded eyes now closing. He smirked against your skin as he removed a hand from a breast, replacing it with his lips, he kissed and began sucking a nipple. You were putty in his hands at this point. 

  You brought both your hands up to his head, running your fingers through his silky hair. You moaned softly as he licked and sucked at your nipple, suddenly wincing as he gently bit it. Rubbing your legs together, you couldn't stop a hand as it withdrew from Mettaton’s head and slid down between your legs. You were going to slide the hand into your shorts when suddenly Mettaton grabbed your wrist and pulled it away. 

  “And what do you think you’re doing?” he asked. 

  Your eyes shot open and you whined. “I-I was gonna touch myself.” 

  “Sorry darling, that's not allowed.” he smirked. 

  “W-What?!” 

  He continued smirking and placed his lips onto yours, still holding your wrist. As Mettaton deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue against your lips, you tried to slide the other hand into your shorts, but he grabbed that wrist as well. 

  Pulling away from your lips again, he looked at you. “What did I just tell you?” 

  “M-Mettaton! Please~” you whined. 

  “Please what?” he smirked, wanting to make you embarrassed.

  You rubbed your legs together, you were way past the point of embarrassment and just completely taken over by how turned on you were by Mettaton denying you of what you wanted. “Let me touch myself, oh my god, please.” 

  Mettaton felt his fans whirring from inside him. He was taken aback by how forward you were being already. “Well darling… How about I do you one better?”

  Before you had a chance to respond, Mettaton had already let go of your wrists and slid a hand into your shorts. You gasped sharply in response and once more when you felt a finger slide against your sex through your panties. A moan escaped your lips, your body trembled from the single touch.

  “Wow darling, you’re drenched.” he smirked.

  “D-Don’t say things like tha- ah!” you gasped out feeling him rub again. 

  “What was that, dear?” 

  You didn’t say anything and just grabbed one of your pillows, covering your face with it out of embarrassment. 

  “Oh honey, don’t do that. I wanna see all the cute faces you’ll make as I finger you.” he teased, then attempted to move the pillow, but you were gripping it tightly. 

  He heard you say a muffled ‘no’ from beneath the pillow. 

  “Fine, then I guess taking out my hand from-”

  “No!” you whined and quickly tossed the pillow away.

  A smug grin was plastered across Mettaton’s face and he proceeded to rub more through your panties causing you to moan breathlessly. After a few moments, he rubbed a bit harder and faster, and you moaned out but quickly covered your mouth with a hand.

  “Oh darling, let me hear your sweet sounds~” he said, rubbing harder. 

  You just shook their head, whimpering into your hand.

  He smirked and replied in a teasing tone. “I’ll give you more if you take your hand away.” he continued to tease your clit through your panties. 

  Trembling, you pulled the hand away. “F-F-Fine.”

  Mettaton suddenly moved his hand so it was now inside your panties and slid a finger up along your sex before sliding one in. “Hm, how easily I can put a finger in.” 

  Beneath him, you trembled and moaned out, gripping the blanket of the bed as he did. But, it didn’t stop there, he slid in a second finger and you let out a long wincing moan as he did. Once he began slowly thrusting, your breathing shallowed and you panted with each thrust. 

  Mettaton leaned down, kissing your neck as he thrusted his fingers into you. He kissed down your neck and to your collar, kissing and sucking gently as your body trembled beneath him. He sucked harder, another hickey forming on you as he thrusted his fingers deeper. As he did, you let out winces and moans of pleasure, a melody to Mettaton’s ears. Smirking against your skin, he wanted to know what your reaction would be to a little surprise, and decided to try something; making his fingers vibrate inside you. 

  “O-Oh my g-god! M-Mettaton~” you moaned out, taking the fabric of the blanket into your fists, and arching your back from the pleasure. You moaned and winced with every vibrating thrust, a ball of pleasure forming in your lower stomach. 

  “Does that feel good, darling?” he asked against your skin.

  You opened your mouth to respond but all that came out was a long moan; you were getting so close that you couldn’t even speak. 

  Mettaton couldn’t help his sadistic nature and as soon as he saw this reaction from you, he swiftly pulled his fingers out. 

  This resulted in a whine from you, and once able to catch your breath you whined more. “M-Mettaton, w-why? J-Just let me cum.”

  “Sorry darling, not yet.” he replied, pulling away from you. 

  “Y-You’re not sorry.” you winced, sitting up. 

  “You’re right, I’m not.” he said as he moved back, and brought his hand to the dial on his chest, messing around with it a bit.

  “W-What… are you doing?” you asked.

  He smirked and turned the dial a couple times, a clicking sound could be heard. “I’m getting ready, my dear.”

  “For?”

  Mettaton then lowered his hands to his crotch, and your eyes followed them. You felt your face heat up to almost a million degrees when you saw what was now there. Covered in a layer of white, grey, and pink silicone was his large robotic member. 

  “O-Oh my god.” you replied, covering your face with your hands out of embarrassment. “I-I can’t believe you’re going to put that inside me.”

  “Oh no I’m not,” he said, causing you to take your hands away from your face and look at him, he continued “well, not right now anyway.” 

  “Huh?” you furrowed your brow. 

  “You’re going to watch me.” 

  “W-Watch you?” you stammered.

  He nodded. “And if you try to join in and make me watch you, I’ll leave without finishing you off.”

  You narrowed your eyes at him “You’re despicable.” 

  “Aren't I?” he smirked, proceeding to lean back and bring a hand to his member and slowly began stroking it.

  You bit your bottom lip and turned your head away. 

  “Sweetheart, c’mon, you have to look at me.” Mettaton said softly, still stroking his hard member. 

  You took a deep breath before looking back to him. You bit your lip harder as you leaned your back up against the headboard of the bed. You swallowed hard as you watched his hand stroking. Rubbing your legs together, your eyes trailed up his body and to his face, a soft gasp escaped your lips upon seeing what was going on. Your gaze had locked with his, he was looking at you with half lidded eyes, an expression of pleasure with a hint of desperation painted his face as he worked his shaft. 

  He smirked and spoke breathlessly. “Want to know what I'm thinking about?” 

  You nodded nervously in response. 

  “Just imagining you sitting on my lap, slowly lowering yourself onto me, your hips jerking down as I'm thrusting up, and the sweet sounds you're making.” 

  You were speechless, your mouth was hung slightly slack and you were blushing profusely. You rubbed your legs harder together and gripped the sheets, trying not to touch yourself.

  His eyes scanned your body as he stroked a bit faster, panting softly. He didn't even need to pant, but the reaction he was getting from you was adorable. He decided to take it one step further, he closed his eyes and moaned out your name. 

  You winced from where you sat and vigorously rubbed your legs together, your nails digging into the sheets. 

  “Alright.” he said, opening his eyes. 

  “W-What?” 

  “I think that's enough teasing for now., don't you?” 

  “Yes.” you desperately replied. “B-But…” 

  “Hm? What is it?” he asked, crawling over to you. 

  You glanced away nervously. “U-Um… I-I’m… I'm so close that I'm not sure of far we’ll get.” 

  Mettaton let out a soft chuckle. “Why don't you decide how we handle this then, hm?” 

  You glanced back to him, biting your bottom lip. “Um… Well… I… I've never had someone go down on me.” you replied hesitantly. “So, if- ah!” 

  You couldn't even get the next word out before Mettaton already had his hands at your hips and had quickly pulled off your shorts and panties. Out of reflex, you covered your crotch with your hands. 

  “Oh dear, I can't please you if you don't move your hands.” he replied. 

  Nervously, you complied. 

  “Spread your legs for me, dear.”

  Hesitantly, you turned your head away and spread your legs. He lowered his head, and you braced yourself to feel his tongue against your sex, but felt a gentle kiss against your inner thigh. Looking back over, you watched him as he placed soft kisses along your skin. 

  “Darling, your skin is so soft.” he said, his lips against your skin. 

  You hummed softly as you watched him. Your eyes then followed him as he kissed closer to your sex and you looked away, bracing yourself once more. Once his lips did get there, you inhaled sharply and gripped the sheets. 

  Mettaton smirked and slid his tongue along your opening, and not wanting you to wait any longer, he slid it in a bit. He felt you tremble and listened to you as you gasped and moaned as he did, he then felt you bring your hands to his head, sliding your fingers through his hair. As he licked, he brought a hand up, putting his thumb to your clit, teasing it. 

  “O-Oh my god, M-Mettaton~” you moaned. 

  Pulling his mouth away from you, he glanced up, seductively. “Are you getting close, darling?”

  You nodded, wincing.

  He smirked as he went back to licking and teased your clit a bit more.

  You panted, moaning breathlessly as you felt the pleasure welling up. Mettaton licked more and rubbed at your clit harder causing you to moan out loudly. “M-Mettaton, I… I-I’m gonna cum!” 

  Hearing this from you, Mettaton really wanted to stop, teasing you more, but he knew that would be too much, so he rubbed and licked more.

  Moaning and panting breathlessly, you arched your back, your whole body trembled and you gripped his hair as you reached your limit. 

  Pulling away from you, Mettaton licked his lips as he met your half lidded gaze. “Was it good, sweetie?” 

  All you could do was nod your head in response. After catching your breath, you moved to your knees. 

  “What are you doing, dear?” 

  You crawled over to him and placed a finger at his chest. “I want to satisfy you, too.”

  Mettaton’s fans began to pick up and he smiled in response. “Well then, darling, you may if you'd like.” he said, shifting and sitting back. 

  You blushed and leaned down, placing a hand around his stiff member; it was warm in your hands, and beneath the silicone, small pink LED lights glowed softly. “Wow.” you said softly, “This is a little over the top, don’t you think?” 

  Mettaton didn’t even get to reply before you began softly stroking him, he groaned softly in response. 

  You leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of his member before licking along his shaft. As you licked up along the length, you felt the robot slide his fingers into your hair and groan softly again. You gently licked the tip again before taking it into your mouth, sucking as your tongue slid against it. Slowly, you began to take more of his length into your mouth, dragging your tongue against his shaft as you did. 

  Mettaton moaned out, gently gripping your hair as you began sucking him harder. You slowly began to bob your head a bit, sucking and licking his shaft in the process. After a few moments, you took your mouth off his member and looked up to him. “How’s it feel?” you asked. 

  “F-Fuck darling, don’t stop.” he moaned. 

  Your face flushed, you couldn’t believe you were actually able to pleasure him like this. Taking his member back into your mouth, you sucked gently, and licked circles around the head, closing your eyes as well. After eliciting a few moans from him, you took more of his length and bobbed your head, sucking harder. Then, you decided to try something; gently scraping your teeth against him as you sucked. 

  “O-Oh darling, keep doing that.” he moaned, gripping your hair a bit more.

  You continued bobbing your head, sucking harder as you scraped your teeth against him more. As you did, you listened to him moan and felt him tighten the grip, you had a feeling he was getting closer so you teased him again and took your mouth off, scraping your teeth along his head as you did.

  Suddenly, you felt warm liquid hit your tongue and face. Upon opening your eyes, you closed your mouth, tasting the creamy liquid that tasted vaguely of strawberries. Bringing up a hand, you wiped your cheek as you sat upright again, Mettaton letting go of your hair. 

  Looking up to him, his head was thrown back, and his fans were slowly decreasing in speed and volume. He then looked down to look at you, a slight look of surprize on his face. “Oh, dear, I’m sorry. What a mess we’ve made.” he said, going to lean forward so he could help wipe off your face. 

  You put a hand up to stop him and gently licked the substance off your fingers. 

  “Oh darling, don’t do that.” 

  “What? Why?” you asked, pausing. “Don’t tell me it’s toxic or something.”

  A low chuckle escaped his lips as he leaned forward. “Not at all, it’s just irresistibly sexy seeing you lick my cum off you.”

  To make a point, you licked your lips seductively. 

  “Fuck, dear. Don’t tease me like this.” he replied, leaning over to you. 

  “Oh, so I’m the one teasing you? It’s about time.” you smiled.

  “Well, dear, that’s going to change very soon.” Mettaton smirked and put a hand to your chest, pushing you down onto your back and climbing over you. “I know you had apprehension about this going inside you, but how are you feeling now?” 

  Swallowing a bit, you nodded. “I’m okay.”

  He nodded, spreading your legs, continuing to smirk. “Good, because all I want right now is to feel your tight body around my dick.”

  You quickly looked away, biting your bottom lip out of embarrassment. Suddenly, you felt the tip of his member rubbing against your crotch and you gasped, trembling from the sensation of him rubbing up and down from your clit to your entrance. Without any prior warning, he then began to slide his member into you, and you winced from the initial pain. You gripped the sheets of your bed as he held your legs and slid deeper into you, wincing a bit more. 

  After a few moments, he spoke up. “There.”

  Looking up to him, then down to when you two were now joined together, then back to him, you stammered. “T-The whole thing? I-I didn’t think it would fit.” 

  He smirked, moving his hands to your waist, replying. “The whole thing, dear.”

  You opened your mouth to say something, but only gasped when Mettaton slowly began to slide in and out of you. You gripped the sheets tighter, squeezed your eyes shut, and slightly clenched your teeth, trying to get comfortable to the feeling. A few more moments passed and you were finally able to adjust to the feeling of him thrusting inside you. 

  Mettaton must have noticed this because all of a sudden he began to pick up speed and your body started to tremble a bit because at this point, the initial pain was beginning to subside, and the pleasure was starting to take over. You loosened your grip on the blankets as you felt Mettaton’s hold on your waist tighten. He thrusted rhythmically into you and you moaned out with each movement of his hips. 

  Panting a bit as he thrusted, you opened your eyes and gasped out when you saw that his hair was slicked back, his heavy-lidded eyes intently fixated upon you. 

  A smirk spread across his lips as he spoke breathlessly. “What’s wrong, darling?”

  “Y-You staring at me is embarrassing.” you stammered. 

  “Oh, is it?” he asked. “And me fucking you isn’t?” he then thrusted a bit harder when he said ‘fucking’ to make a point. 

  “Ah! W-Well it is! B-But… staring at me while you are…”

  “Well, you’re so attractive I can’t take my eyes off you.” he purred. 

  You felt your face heat up more and you shifted your eyes away.

  “Oh darling, I want you to look at me while I’m pounding into you.” 

  You furrowed your brows a moment, he wasn’t ‘pounding’ per say, just kinda thrusting at an even pace. Opening your mouth to object, you looked up to meet his gaze, but as soon as you did, you felt his grip tighten on you, he began thrusting harder and deeper into you. Loud moans came from your open mouth as you gripped the sheets and arched your back, your body trembling in his grasp. As he did, you obeyed his request, never breaking eye contact and keeping your gazes locked as he mercilessly thrusted into you. 

  “F-Fuck, darling.” his voice glitched, and a moment later, before you knew what was happening, he shifted himself and picked you up by your waist. He was now lying on his back and you were sitting atop him, straddling him. “You don’t think I’m going to be doing all the work, do you, sugar?” he smirked. 

  “F-Fine, you want me to ride you?” you leaned forward, placing your hands at his chest as you moved your hips up and down on him. 

  You heard him groan beneath you and looked down, maintaining eye contact as you moved your hips. You wanted to smirk, but were currently unable to even close your mouth to do so, due to the steady stream of moans and pants coming from you. You then felt his hands grab your hips and suddenly he began to thrust up into you, hitting you deep and hard every time you lowered your hips. 

  “D-Darling, a-are you close?” he glitched. 

  “Y-Yeah.” you moaned breathlessly. “I-I’m gonna-” suddenly, at that very moment, the head of his member hit just the right spot, causing your back to arch, and suddenly reach your climax.

  Unable to stay upright, you collapsed onto Mettaton beneath you, panting heavily. You felt his lips bury into the crook of your neck as you did, he placed gentle, but tender kisses there. 

  It took a few moments for your head to stop swimming and you looked down to him, a gentle smile rested upon his lips. “You were spectacular darling, the star of the show.” 

  “S-Shut up.” you stammered, moving off of him. You didn’t even realize he had slid out of you, you were pretty sure you had gone slightly numb for a few moments after you came. 

  “Shut up? I’m only praising you, sweetheart. Your performance was breathtaking.”

  “I-I said shut up, that’s so embarrassing.” you stammered. You then climbed off the bed and bent over to grab your shirt that you had thrown onto the floor earlier, but suddenly felt something against your asscheek. Glancing over your shoulder, Mettaton was behind you, a hand gripping his erect dick as he rubbed it against you. 

  “Darling, I don’t take kindly to being told to ‘shut up’, oh, and I forgot to mention,” he smirked, sliding against your opening again. “I still haven’t cum.” As soon as the words escaped his lips, he thrusted into you. 

  “F-Fuck, M-Mettaton!” you winced, reaching your arms out in front of you, placing your forearms against the wall. It usually took you a few minutes of recovery time to start going again, but you found him being a bit rough to be surprisingly arousing. He didn’t even start slow, he was quickly thrusting into you, his hands gripping your waist tightly as he did, and you felt your legs trembling, for all you know they would give out at any second. 

  “D-Darling, y-you’re so t-tight.” he glitched. 

  Biting your bottom lip as he thrusted, you winced with each. 

  He continued thrusting a few moments more, but began to slow down a bit, thrusting weaker into you. 

  “Nooo~” you whined.

  “Beg for it, honey.” 

  You could hear the smirk in his voice, but instantly complied. “M-Mettaton, fuck me, ple~ase fuck me.” you whined. 

  Mettaton then gripped your hips, pulling them back to meet his as he thrusted forward into you, fast and hard. As he proceeded to pound into you, you suddenly felt his member vibrating deep inside you. 

  Your back arched, and you moaned out loudly, trembling as he pounded faster and deeper into you. You wanted to warn him that you felt your legs were going to give out from under you, but could no longer form cohesive words. 

  Mettaton continued to thrust mercilessly into you, but let go of one of your hips, snaking a hand down and began rubbing your clit, making his fingers vibrate as well. With the other hand, he grabbed a fist full of your hair, pulling it as he thrusted.

  Your whole body shook and you moaned out, not caring if the whole apartment complex could hear you at this point. You were enveloped in so much pleasure that you couldn’t even think straight. With one final thrust and with only a groan, his hips met yours, and you felt him fill every inch of you with the same strawberry-like liquid from before, and even felt it gush down your legs. At the very moment of the final thrust, your knees buckled and if it weren’t for Mettaton’s fast reflexes, you would have collapsed. He stopped the vibrating from within you, and slowly slid out of you, moving you so you could lie down on your bed. Still trying to catch your breath, you panted and watched him lie down beside you, gazing at you with a gentle smile. 

~~~

  It was the next morning when you awoke, late morning, around 11:30am. You groaned softly as you sat up, looking around your small studio, it was exactly as it always was, empty. Why would you have assumed he would have stuck around, or, maybe he did, and you just didn’t wake up. You shifted and slid your legs over the side of the bed, getting to your feet, but immediately almost fell to the ground, moving to fall onto the bed instead. “Shit, I have work in 2 hours and that idiot fucked me so hard I can’t even stand up.” you cursed. 

  You looked around the small alcove of your studio where you sat on your bed, and noticed something you hadn’t a moment ago; a piece of paper on your bedside table. Picking it up, you read it. 

Call me, XXX-XXX-XXXX

                      ~Mettaton

**Author's Note:**

> Lol i've been writing this on and off for the last month and I wanted to finish it before I left to go abroad. 
> 
> Help, I've sinned and I can't get up.


End file.
